Following the arrest
by 8annie81
Summary: Emmet Bay smut. Does not follow plot very well. Was written before I had finished season in which it takes place. Critiques are excepted, but guys. It's porn.


Bay grabbed the crook of Emmets elbow. His thighs were still on either side of his bike, his helmet still on. He wouldn't look at her hands, he just pulled away to leave.

Putting her hands directly into the face of his helmet she signed, 'BREAK-UP'

Finally he paused. 'WHAT'

Bay spoke as she signed, "Either you talk to me, or we have to break up. Because I can't do...this. I'm so sorry you got arrested. You won't even tell me what happened, I know you're grounded, and you're probably not supposed to talk to me, but you can't do this to me."

Near the end of her speech his eyes had drifted off. She shook his arm to get him to keep listening.

He motioned to the back of the bike, and handed her the spare helmet.

"Ummm...we go where?" She asked.

'YOU WANT TALK NOT HERE'

'O-K' she signed, clipping the straps of the helmet around her chin. With her arms around his waist, she couldn't help but try and pretend everything was normal, just for the ride. Everything was normal.

But the ride ended, he got off the bike. When he pulled off his helmet, he looked so hurt. His pale features contorted with sadness.

'O-K TALK' Bay signed with her eyes wide, blinking the way she does when she's hurt and a little confused.

'YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED'

'I CAN TRY'

'TOO MUCH TIME FOR YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T KNOW SIGNS'

'I'm learning. See LEARN' she signed as she spoke.'

'NOT GOOD ENOUGH'

'I'm NOT GOOD ENOUGH'

'NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SIGN GOOD ENOUGH'

'YOU CAN'T TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T SIGN GOOD ENOUGH to UNDERSTAND'

'BUT I NEED TELL YOU'

'PLEASE TRY'

He looked up, seeming dejected. 'I AM'

'O-K KEEP GOING'

'THEY P-O-L-I-C-E,' he finger spelled and then signed.

'POLICE' she responded, nodding.

'THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND I AM DEAF PERSON THEY THINK,' he gestures to his hand

'ME HOLDING W-R-E-'

'SLOW DOWN' she gets closer to his hand as he finger spells, having him spell and emphasize each letter.

'W-R-E-N-C-H WEAPON HURT THEM THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND WE NOT COMMUNICATE I DON'T GET SIGN ANYTHING THEY THINK ME RESIST PUSH ME ARREST HANDS CAN'T MOVE'

'Oh...EMMET I'm SORRY YOU O-K'

'NO NOT OKAY' He walked a few steps away and sat down.

She sat next to him, signing 'SORRY'

He started to say something, but instead just threw his hands up. Not having enough signs she knew. It used to be so easy, but something about finger spelling to her, suddenly felt so taxing. He was tired of hearing people, so tired of not being able to communicate.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands on his arm. They didn't always have to communicate. They could just be. Of course they tried. They always would. But they could let go, and just be, and he didn't have that with a lot of people. Maybe she didn't either.

He kissed the top oh her head. And they sat there not signing, or reading lips.

Finally, after a long time, she took his hand and kissed it. 'SORRY THEY DO THAT YOUR HANDS'

He looked at her strangely. Thinking.

'WHAT'

Slowly...his smirk grew. 'WAS BAD GETTING ARRESTED BUT MY HANDS FINE'

His hand ran up her thigh, 'SEE' his other hand signed.

She smiled nervously, laughing a little. Taking his hand off her thigh she nodded smiling a little wider, 'yeah I SEE'

He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her in for a kiss.

'So you're O-K now?'

He nodded and continued kissing her. After a moment she put her arms around his shoulders.

She pressed her palms against his shoulder. 'Just making sure, um NO MORE PROBLEM'

'NO PROBLEM FINNISHED'

'O-K' she smiled, and surprised him by getting into his lap. 'GOOD' She led him into a hard kiss, pressing her body against his and really pressing her lips to his, pulling at his bottom lip with her mouth.

He felt vibrations from her mouth.

She felt him get hard, with her legs on either side of him, her skirt and tights not doing much to spare her the feeling of contact.

Brazenly, he reached into his jeans to adjust his erect penis.

She paused at feeling his hand in his pants and pulled back to look him in the eye.

His eyes were more heated then she thought they'd be.

'EMMET HAVE...ANYTHING PROTECT US LIKE C-O-N-'

'NO DON'T HAVE ANYTHING DON'T NEED IT'

'Don't need- DON'T NEED IT'

'NO' he kissed her again, 'NOT DO THAT NOT NEED IT'

'Oh.' She seemed a little put off as he continued to kiss down her neck.

His hands rested on the small of her back for a moment before cupping her ass and pulling her forward to grind on his erection.

Her sheer tights were sticking to her, she stood up, disrupting him and kicked off her shoes and pulled down her tights. 'HOW NOT DOING ANYTHING GOING'

'NOT SAY THAT'

'WHAT DOING DON'T NEED C-O-N-D-O-M LETS MORE SMART THAN THAT'

He took hold of her hands and pulled her back into his lap. He was looking away from her, his head ducked a little. 'CAN I TOUCH YOU' He glanced over quickly, clearly embarrassed.

'NO C-O-N-D-O-M NO'

'NOT DO THAT ONLY TOUCH'

'WHERE'

Now he looked at her. Emmet pressed his lips together looking a little bent out of shape and finger spelling, 'V-A-G-'

'Oh' She sat in his lap a moment.

'FORGET I ASKED'

'NO' she paused 'YES'

'YES' He raised his eyebrows.

'YOU CAN' She took his hand in hers, and placed it back on her thigh 'TOUCH ME'

Tracing her thigh with his thumb, he leaned in and kissed her again.

She pulled his hand under her skirt, he snapped the elastic once before guiding his hand under it.

While he explored her he leaned back on his other hand.

'CAN I...TOUCH YOU' she asked.

He had to push up from leaning on his hand to answer, he didn't just want to nod. As he sat up, the hand in Bays underwear brushed over her clitoris.

She closed her eyes at the fleeting contact. This time on purpose, he rubbed it again and signed, 'YES'

Taking a deep breath she undid the button of his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. She stopped, looking up at him mouthing, 'Can I take it out?'

Looking a little insecure he nodded his fist again. She pulled his boxers down, unpinning his erect penis from his leg, when the tip was free from the elastic material it stood up fully.

Bay took a moment to compose herself. Still in his lap, his hand gaining traction rubbing her clitoris, and beginning to trace the little pink lips of her labia at the entrance of her body. As soon as she took hold of him, he pressed his first finger into her.

They looked at each other, their pulses seeming muted and dull, but present.

She began to stroke him, he responded by pressing the palm of his hand against her pelvic bone, anchoring his hand so his finger could move quickly.

'Mmm' she hummed, her hips rocking forward into his hand. 'Emmet...'

Stroking him more meaningfully, she let her hand go over the head of his penis a few times on the way up his shaft, testing how sensitive he was.

His thigh muscles tensed, though it wasn't surprising that he made no sound. He let his head lean back some, fingering her rhythmically.

Her body was slick and warm, hugging his finger, the thought of that feeling around another part of his body. His shoulders relaxed as he thought about what it would be like.

His thighs kept tensing under her, when she'd stroke the head of his penis. As good as his finger felt, she had obscene thoughts. Of her climbing on top of him, leading the head of his cock against her soft pink flesh. How the pleasure would course through her as they pressed him inside.

Emmet quickly removed his hand from her, and gently motioned her out of his lap. She moved away as he took hold of his penis, in time to lean to the side and cum in the grass.

Putting his penis away, he zipped up his jeans. Bashfully he signed, 'SORRY CAN NOT FINGER YOU' and gestured to the cum on his hand.

Bay took his hand and licked off what little cum that had gotten onto him . Raising her eyebrows a little, 'YOU HAVE OTHER HAND'.

He nodded scooting away from the cum in the grass, motioning her to get next to him, by his other hand.

This time, instead of going under her skirt he slid under the waist band, wasting no time in finding her clitoris. He ran his finger over the large pink bump, putting a finger on either side of it, to give it a very gentle squeeze.

Bay gripped at his arm, not stopping him, and began running her nails over his wrist. He looked at her and she nodded at him, enthusiastically.

Circling her clitoris over and over, watching closely as she shuddered. Blushing a little at how brazen she was, Bay signed, 'IN'.

Emmet smirked, his finger tracing her a few more seconds before pressing into the soft, warm, part of her body, that he'd been wanting to touch for months now.

"Emmet." She breathed. Her hips rocked towards his hand, her hands on his arm and wrist urging more dramatic actions from his hand. Faster, she was practically pulling and pushing his arm now. He responded in turn. Fingering her faster. He leaned in to kiss and suck gently at her neck.

"Don't leave a mark..." She said pointlessly. Not caring enough at the moment to try and get his attention on her hands. Instead her fingers laced through his hair, his hand began toying with he chest. Kneeding and squeezing her breasts.

Her hips rocked faster, her thighs shaking. The nails of one of her hands holding Emmets wrist. He pulled at her shirt and bra. Exposing a nipple, which his mouth set on quickly.

Her hands were his. Pressing his head against her skin, clutching his wrist tightly. "Oh!"

Her hips calmed as her heartbeat suddenly seemed loud to her. She relaxed into his side.

He continued for a moment, pausing to read her reaction, before slipping his hand from her and devilishly sucking at his puckered fingers.

"Mmmmhmm." She moaned into his neck.

-I'm not a good person. I don't like myself. Gahhhh. (Submits anyway because. Um. Porn.)


End file.
